My Guardian Angel
by kuchikiamber1528
Summary: "Gah! Who is it that I can't remember! I want to meet her! Why do I keep dreaming of her!" Rin complained to himself. Just who IS this friend of his? Was she all that important? Heck, he couldn't even remember her name, all he could never forget was the promise he made her... Rin x OC fanfic (yesh the OC is Amber :p) A little bit of Bleach and Mirai Nikki is included
1. Dreams to Reality

Rin's POV:

"Hey, when we grow up, no matter where ya go, I'll find ya and marry ya!" "Really? No, wait this is a joke isn't it Rin?" "Nope! I PROMISE! - you're awesome!" "T-Thanks, Rin." The girl gave a small smile and kissed me on the cheek. "Here," She handed little me a small bracelet with the initial 'A' and 'R' carved onto it. I was having this really weird dream again. I can't remember the girl's name but she seems to be very important if I kept dreaming about her. I was always seeing her in a third-person view so I always saw what little me looked like. "But this is YOUR copy of the bracelet!" I shouted. "Hang on to it for me and pass it to me when we meet again okay?" She smiled. "- I'll miss you." I looked down witha sad face. "I'll be back for Rin-kun I promise! I'll always be here for you, no matter what!" She grinned. "Promise?" I held out my pinky finger to her. "Of course!" She entwined my pinky with hers.

"Nii-san, Nii-san!" I woke up to Yukio shaking me. "Wow, you woke up surprisingly quickly today." He snickered. I ignored him and yawned, "Weird dream again. It's that girl who I still can't remember." "You promised her something like that and you can't remember her? If she knew about that she would be really upset." I suddenly remembered the braclet she gave me in the dream. I got up and looked around my dressing table. I don't recall having a bracelet that looked like that but it felt so familiar...did I really have it? "What are you looking for? You'll be late for work." "Y-Yeah right...hey since you don't have much stuff to do today, help me find two bracelets with 'R' adnd 'A' carved on it. Bye." I ran out the door as soon as I got changed.

I got hired at this store and I was in charge of cooking and selling free samples of food. Today was a slow day since it was a weekday but it would be really busy at night. Fortunately I didn't work the night shift. I spent a few hours cleaning up and lifting boxes around and soon it was 2pm. The time when some students would start coming over. A girl suddenly walked past me. Cute, quiet and she had big...ya know... Well, she definitely wasn't like other students who came here and made a ruckus. "Oh, her? She comes her quite often. Ya want me to introduce you?" One of the shop assiatants slung his arm over my shoulders and asked. "I...umm..." "Hey, Amber!"

I froze. Amber...that sounded so familiar...now that I looked up at her closely she looked like the older version of the girl in the dream. Her eyes widened when she saw me. "R-Rin? Rin Okumura?" She asked looking straight into my eyes. "Yeah, hey!" I smiled awkwardly. Her eyes suddenly started to fill up with tears and she hugged me really tightly. "I missed you so much! I-I always tried to call you or talk to you b-but my parents wouldn't allow me to a-and...Rin!" She crushed me again. "Rin...she's your GIRLFRIEND?" The shop assistant stared at me like I was some kind of...demon. "HOW COME YOU GET A GIRLFRIEND BUT I DON'T AND I'M FREAKING 26. LIFE ISN'T FAIR!" He said before storming off. "Rin...what's wrong?" Amber looked up at me with the cutest expression I've ever seen.

"It's nothing," I managed a smile. "When does your shift end?" She suddenly switched the topic. "3.30." "Great! I'll buy you some ice cream! Chocolate right?" She giggled and I couldn't help but blush. She was freaking adorable and I couldn't remember her? WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?! "Sure, but you're gonna wait here for an hour just to-" "I've been waiting to see you for years s-so an hour is nothing much..." She blushed. I'm gonna have a nosebleed if she gets any more cuter than this. "I'm sorry I got all emotional earlier, I just really..." She bit her lip and tunred red again. "S-So...anyway how's Shiro-san and Yukio?" She asked, trying to cover her face with her books. "Yukio's going to this school called True Cross Academy or something. Gramps is still going on with the priest thing."

"Amber?" Her face just went pale for a few seconds. "Y-Yukio's going..." She gulped. "Amber? Hey, what's wrong?" I asked. "What course is he taking?" "Probably something about doctors. He told you before right?"Amber gave a huge sigh. "Is there something wrong?" "W-Well...I'll be transferring to True Cross...next week," She muttered, "But I'll still definitely come over and-" "It's okay! Calm down, now how about I visit you."  
"B-But..." "I still have something to give you but I don't have it now... Okay I'll just be honest with you I-I misplaced it please don't get mad at me!" I exclaimed, expecting a loud slap across my face. Amber suddenly started giggling, "I had a feeling that would happen. You need help looking for it?" She smiled. "Thanks...and uh... thanks for not getting mad either..." I blushed, clearly embarrassed that I had lost something so important.

"RIN YOUR SHIFT'S DONE!" Amber gave a squeak and buried her head in my chest. "Umm, A-Amber s-sorry that was my boss a-and...umm...she's really loud sometimes...Amber?" My blush slowly died down when she didn't look up. "Am-" "Ice cream. Now." She pouted at me while blushing. So she _was_ scared. I laughed and went into the staff  
lounge, kept my apron, took my bag and followed Amber out the store.

~Amber's POV~

"My scarf!" We both heard a kid shout as her scarf was for some reason flying away from her without a breeze  
blowing. I caught the scarf in my hand and pulled it upwards but there seemed to be something weighing it down.  
I felt something sharp scratch my leg and I winced in pain. "Amber? What happened? Oh my- why are you bleeding?" I looked down and there was this monkey like thing with huge claws grabbing onto the other end of the scarf. I screamed and let go of the scarf which Rin eventually caught. As soon as he held on to the scarf, he quickly  
let go. "Wh-WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" He shouted. "Rin, try to get her scarf back, I'll bandage myself up. And don't try to knock over too many things." I warned him as I tore off some of my shirt and wrapped it around  
my wound.

"It's okay, Nii-san will get it back for you." I gently pet the child on the head and I struggled to get up. "N-Nee-san you don't have to-" "I'm gonna go help your Nii-san, I'll be fine." I shot her a smile before going into the store. "If you're gonna make such a ruckus in here all the time boy then you're fired!" Rin's boss shouted at him. He scowled but left without saying a word. "R-Rin..." "Would you mind if...we went somewhere else for a while?" I nodded and he gave me a weak smile. He suddenly lifted me off the ground princess-style. "I'm sorry you got injured, I'll ask Yukio to take care of it properly as soon as we get home. No ice cream for now." I gave him a warm hug. I could tell he was upset. "I've got your back." I smiled to comfort him a little.

He gave the kid back her scarf before bringing me to a playground. "We used to play here a lot..." Rin said as he put me down on a swing. I laughed, "I thought you forgot." He gave a light chuckle. "Let's go. We can come back here later again, we have to get your wound treated properly." He carried me again and I blushed. I tried to look away from him but I couldn't, instead the blush got worse. I took a deep breath and kissed his cheek. He looked at me and blushed in such a cute way that I could fangirl over it for ages! "Are you feeling a little better?" I asked. He nodded saying, "Thanks for following me...and not forgetting me...and taking care of me today. I guess I owe you one." He carefully kissed my forehead, causing both of us to blush like crazy. "Anyway...umm...Let's go home then."


	2. To Rin's House!

Rin's POV:

"Nii-san! I knew you would be- Who's that?" Yukio said as he ran up to me. "It's Amber... you don't remember her?" I asked, surprised. Amber's grip on me tightened slightly. "Yukio's just really busy lately," I said as I tried to comfort her. She nodded and cuddled closer to me, close enough that I could feel her breath against my neck. "She's injured. Can you treat her?" I gestured over to her leg. Yukio nodded and we all went home together. On the way back, Yukio asked me why I didn't go home straight and if something had happened. "I-I got...fired..." My voice trailed off and I felt Amber fidget slightly in my arms. "What? But it's just your first day... what happened?" Yukio sounded annoyed. I couldn't even look him in the eye properly, I was just too embarrassed. "Look, I don't... I don't know how to explain this okay..." I tightened my grip on Amber. "How can you not know how to explain this?! I mean-" "Yukio-kun...enough...please..." Amber cut off Yukio before nudging my cheek. I gave her a weak smile as she gave me a slight squeeze.

When we got back home, Dad was talking to the kid's father. It was the same kid from the store earlier. She ran up to us when she saw us coming in through the gate. "N-Nee-san...I'm sorry..." The kid was almost in tears. "Rin, put me down for a while please." Amber said and I gently placed her on the ground. She knelt down, flinching slightly at the pain. "It's not your fault, it was that...whatever that thing was. Come here," Amber smiled and the kid went to give her a hug. Well, she was good with kids. "Shh, it's okay, it's okay." She whispered as the kid was crying into her shoulder. "She looks familiar... is she our childhood friend or something?" Yukio asked as he stared at her. I didn't really like him staring...I mean, well...

"Yukio, her leg." I replied plainly and Yukio immediately rushed inside to get the first-aid kit. "Nii-san, Th-Thanks for helping me..." The kid smiled at me and I walked over to where both of them were. "What's your name?" I asked her. It was cute how she didn't want to let go of Amber at all. "Yui," She muttered, "Nii-san are you and Nee-san together?" Amber bit her lip and I blushed. "No,no... My son isn't dating." Dad said before crouching down to her level and petting her.

"Yui has always been a careless child," Her father said as I carried Amber again. "Always getting scratches and bruises." He added. I noticed that Yui looked upset so I decided to stand up for her. "It's not her fault she's getting bullied! She gets her stuff taken and her hair pulled..." "What was he like?!" Yui's father's voice went higher and Amber curled up in my arms. "I haven't seen anything like it before...it was small and looked like a monkey." Her father began storming off with her saying that he would ask the school who was bullying Yui. "It isn't humans who bully me!" She exclaimed. Her father looked at us, embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Yui's imagination can go out of control sometimes. She's sometimes mixes things in her imagination up with reality."

"It's not imagination! Why don't you believe her? Who can she trust in if even her own parents don't believe her?!" "R-Rin...tight..." I heard a small voice below me and I realised I was holding Amber too tightly. "S-Sorry Amber. Are you o-" Dad suddenly whacked me on the head. "Rin!" Amber sat up in my arms and gently pet the spot where I had been hit. Even though I was mad at Dad, I couldn't help but blush at what Amber was doing. Dad gave Yui something and talked to her father for a while, while I brought Amber in to the house and Yukio treated her leg. "It's healing pretty quickly you should be okay by tomorrow." Yukio said as he wrapped her leg with some bandages. Dad suddenly came into the room.

"Ah, Amber! It's been a long time!" He smiled at her and she gave a simple nod. "Did you have to take care of Rin for the whole of today? Sorry about the trouble he's caused-" "It's okay! Really, I don't find it troublesome at all." She exclaimed and tugged on my shirt, forcing me to sit next to her. "That's good then! Since it's late, why not you stay the night here. And also Rin, you're not allowed to go out for a while!" "What?! Why?" I shouted. "Your boss came earlier with this list of things you broke and we're supposed to pay for it! Rin, you won't get any sukiyaki!" "EHHH?!" I pouted. "Amber come on, you can have Rin's share." Dad passed her a plate full of sukiyaki.

"Thank you!" She smiled. When Dad left the room, she scooped some up and fed me some. "Am- mmph!" She shoved a spoonful of sukiyaki in my mouth. "What was that for?" I said after I swallowed. "But Rin likes sukiyaki... and I can't finish all of this! The plate is full!" She pouted at me, making my heart melt. "Fine, you win. I eat half and you eat-mmph!" She fed me again. "I'll eat the other half if you allow me to feed you." She smirked at me. "Whaaa? No!" I immediately protested. She suddenly sat on my lap, her 'orbs' bouncing a little as she set herself down. "A-Amber?!" I blushed at the close contact. "Pleeeeassseeee!" She begged with puppy-dog eyes. "Okay, okay! Feed me..."


	3. Feeling Loved

Rin's POV:

"Wake upppp! There are these weird black stuff outside! Riiin!" I woke up to Amber gently shaking me to get me up. "What black stuff?" I yawned and got out of bed, looking out the window there really were hundreds or black things flying around. "Amber, stay here." I ordered and before she could say a word, I left the house. When I got out, I noticed people still casually walking around the streets. Couldn't they see these things? "Hey, Okumura." I heard a low voice call my name. It was the same guy shooting down pigeons yesterday but I felt as if there was something off about him. "Let's settle what happened yesterday outside now shall we?" I fell silent at what he said. Dad told me not to leave the house and I couldn't leave Amber there, could I? "Rin!" I felt a slight pressure on my back. Amber. "I told you to stay inside!" I scolded her. "What a cute girl, is she your girlfriend? You can bring her along ya know." Amber's grip on me tightened and she was shivering slightly. "Don't go...R-Rin-kun might get hurt..." She stammered as I turned to face her.

"I'll be back as fast as I can, I promise. Go back to bed okay? I'll be fine." I told her as I held her tightly in my arms so she would calm down. "D-Don't get hurt..." She started to sob. I pet her on the head and awkwardly kissed her forehead before leaving her. Little did I know that she went back inside just to take a bat before silently following me to the alley I was headed towards.

Amber's POV:

Those guys were bribing Rin with money! Those assholes! Rin-kun isn't cheap like them! I wanted to go to his side to defend him but I was waiting for the right time to strike. I heard something that really pissed Rin off. They badmouthed Yukio saying that he had to loan money just to get into True Cross. Rin snapped and punched the leader of the gang in the face. "You can badmouth me all you want, but don't involve Yukio in this!" He shouted. Three guys suddenly pushed him to the floor and held him down. I held back a gasp. The leader took a red hot metal rod from a metal trash can and brought it near Rin's face. "Hmm, should I burn you on the eyes, ears or ooh the neck!" I noticed the leader suddenly growing horns, his teeth turned sharp and a tail lashed around behind him. Couldn't his comrades see that?

"HUMAN BARBEQUE!" He laughed. I was about to strike when Rin screamed at him to stop and I heard the shuffling of footsteps and people running away. I turned to look again. Rin was...enveloped in blue flames. He looked utterly confused about this as he observed his hand. The leader finally introduced himself, "Blue flames, the sign of Satan. My name is Astaroth. Shall we go, young ma-" I whacked him on the back as hard as I could and he fell to the ground. I quickly ran over to Rin but his flames hadn't extinguished. I cautiosly reached out my hand to him and he gently squeezed mine. "Is it hot?" He asked, worry shrouding his voice. I shook my head, surprised that I didn't feel heat from the flames. I suddenly got grabbed by the collar and raised in the air by Astaroth. "PUT HER DOWN!" Rin commanded.

"Master, she's being a nuisance. I should exterminate her." I froze at his words, trying desperately to get out of his grasp. "R-Rin!" I managed to call out as Astaroth's grip on my neck tightened. "I SAID LET HER-" Rin was cut off by a familiar voice. I couldn't tell what he was saying for a few seconds as my mind was attached to thinking how to escape. I soon realised that those were Bible verses and the man saying them was no other than Shiro-san. When he finished the verse, Astaroth screamed and left the guys body, causing me to drop onto the ground while coughing and wheezing.

Rin's POV:

"Amber? Amber! You little- I was so- I could've handled it alone!" I was at a loss for words as I held her in a tight hug. My flames had finally died down so I considered it okay to hold her, but why was I in flames anyway? And was Amber scared of me when she saw me like that? She looked hesitant just now. Despite my efforts to calm her down like hugs and comforting words, she was still trembling underneath me. Dad gave me a signal and I turned red at what he wanted me to do. Well, if it makes her feel better. N-Not for any other reason than that! "Look at me, Amber." She slowly looked up and I cupped her face in my hands, using my thumbs to wipe away her tears. "Rin-kun?" She looked at me in confusion and I noticed her cheeks go a little red. She's just so adorable! I brought her lips closer to mine and gave her a warm kiss.

I felt her soft response to the kiss, her hands wrapping around my neck and the trembling got way less. When we pulled away, Amber blushed before burying her face in my shoulder. "I'm glad both of you aren't hurt." Dad said as he approached us. "It seems that the demons now know your true identity Rin." Dad continued. "True identity Demons? What are you talking about? I don't understand any of this!" Amber gave a slight whimper and I noticed that I was shouting. I stroked her hair to calm her down. "Rin, you are a demon born of a human. And your father isn't just _any_ demon. He's the demon lord-" "Rin-kun's not a demon!" Amber protested and hugged me tightly. "Amber, I just mean that by blood he's a demon, not his personality." Dad said in an effort to comfort her.

I was a demon? Has everyone known but me? I wanted to get angry, to shout and scream at everything in my path but the fact that Amber was there made me restrain myself. Even though she sometimes had a childish attitude, she was mature yet fragile and delicate. Was Amber not scared that I wasn't human? She still stayed by my side, refusing to let go of me, not even for a second. Her presence just made me feel warm, protected and **_loved_**...

A/N: Crappy ending? I know. I'M SORRY I'M NO GOOD WITH ENDINGS! . I hope you guys still liked it though, please leave some reviews! :)


	4. Lost Spirit

Rin's POV:

"We have to get you out of here, Rin. Before the demons come after you." Dad said in a worried tone. He gave a sigh, "I told you not to leave the house..." I ignored him and looked down at Amber who was still on my lap. "Are you scared of me? Well...I'm a...demon..." I muttered. I hated the word 'demon', I've been called that since I was young and I'm actually one. Ironic huh? "But, you're still Rin-kun and that's all that matters to me." She smiled and hugged me. I hugged her back. I was expecting her to run away in fright and never talk to me again but she still stayed by me.

Our so called romantic moment was ruined when more of those black demons called coal tars started to gather. Huge mushrooms also started to grow on the walls of the alley. "Amber, go back home right now. I have to hide Rin from these demons." Dad said, grabbing my arm. "Come back safely okay?" Amber whispered in my ear after a light kiss on the cheek. "I will. When I get back I'd better not see a single scratch on you. Understand?" I looked her straight in the eyes and she nodded. We then separated ways...

Amber's POV:

I ran back to the church as quickly as I could. When I reached the church, everyone looked at me as if I was a madman. "R-Rin-kun...trouble...demons..." I panted and I was surprised that they made out the situation out of the few words I said. They set up barriers and also sprinkled holy water around the house while I sat in my room (mine and Rin's actually). The sun was starting to set and Rin wasn't back yet. I started to pace up and down the room in panic and worry. Suddenly, I heard the front doors open and I rushed there. "Rin-kun! Are you hurt anywhere?" I immediately gave him a hug and started examining him as soon as I saw him. "I'm fine, Amber. Now get inside." Rin hurriedly spoke as he brought me into the church.

Shiro-san started ordering everyone around while I held onto Rin. I trembled when I heard howls and something banging into something like a wall. "R-Rin-kun..." I held onto his arm tightly in fear. "Amber, listen to me. I have completely no idea what is going on right now but I've got you okay?" I nodded as he pulled me into a hug. "Shhh...I've got you." Rin was suddenly called to follow Shiro-san. "Amber, come with me." I nodded again as I held his hand tightly. Shiro-san brought us to a dark room hidden behind a cabinet. Shiro-san unlocked a case and inside was a demon slaying balde called Kurikara. I could feel Rin's hand shaking slightly and I pressed myself closer to him. "It conceals your demonic powers so you must never draw it."

"If you draw it, your demonic powers will awaken and you will never be human again." Shiro-san explained. He was about to take the sword when I snatched it from his hands. "Amber?" "I'll keep it for you." I smiled at him before kissing his cheek. We suddenly heard a loud crash from upstairs and I hung onto Rin tightly. We were about to leave the room when Shiro-san shoved us back in, gave us his phone, saying that there was only one contact that would protect us and locked both of us in the room. "R-Rin-kun..." I muttered. He was pounding against the door and he stopped for a while. "Get away from me, Amber. I-I'm a demon." He stammered. "Rin-kun, what are you talking about? I told you it didn't matter-" "Just stay away from me! I don't want to hurt you."

I hugged him tightly and pulled us both down so we were both sitting on the floor. "Amber...Amber..." He started to sob slightly into my shoulder. He was so scared, confused and hurt. How could Shiro-san hide something this important from him? "Shhh..." I whispered in his ear as his grip on me tightened. I hated seeing him like that. It made me want to cry too. "Rin, I love you." I suddenly blurted out. My face turned cherry red. DID I REALLY JUST SAY THAT? "Amber, d-don't ever leave m-me. I love you too." He sobbed again as he held me in his chest. I pulled away from him, gently kissing his cheek. and leaning my forehead against his while wiping his tears away. "Let's get going..." He shook his head, "I'm not done talking to my old man yet. Could you accompany me?" I nodded and helped him up on his feet.

He started pounding on the door again, this time putting in enough force to make dents on it. "Rin, let me try." I placed a hand against the dorr and thought about it opening. I had no idea what I was doing but I was compelled to do it. Both of us jumped when we heard a small click and the door opened. "Nice!" He grinned at me. Fortunately, he was at least a little happier right now. He went out ahead of me and grabbed a sharp broken-off part of a rake and threw it at a huge bull-like demon, I'm guessing that was Astaroth. Astaroth locked eyes with me and suddenly started wailing. "AN ANGEL! YOUNG MASTER GET AWAY FROM HER!" I looked at the beast in confusion. Was he referring to me? "Gee, I don't recall dying." I shouted back at him. He growled, "T-The angel's aura...where did it go?" He started to frantically look around.

Rin looked at me for a while and back to the bull. "Can you _not_ call my Amber such nice things? It disgusts me when you say it. Old man, I'm not done talking to you." Since the bull was pinned to the ground, Shiro-san got on it and started chanting Bible verses. "Wait." I said when he was halfway into a verse. I slowly walked towards the squirming demon. "NO! I-IT'S BACK. GET AWAY FROM ME!" I paused in my steps. "Y-You think that I am intimidated by you? I will _never_ lose to an angel!" He screamed and I took two steps forward. He winced in pain and his skin started to boil. Why was this happening and why does he keep calling me an angel? I feel perfectly alive right now. When I got three steps away from the demon, he was already melting away. "C-CURSE YOU! I WILL COME BACK AND TAKE OUR YOUNG MASTER WHEN YOU'RE MOST VULNERABLE!" "Shiro-san, please go on." I said, oblivious to the words the bull was saying.

Rin's POV:

Amber's knees suddenly got wobbly and I caught her before she fell. "R-Rin...cold..." She muttered and held onto me tightly. "What happened? Why was he calling you an angel?" Dad asked and I shot him a glare. Does he seriously have to ask those questions now when she's clearly trembling? "I d-don't k-know..." She stammered as I held her tightly. Her eyes suddenly turned hazy and she stopped trembling all of a sudden. "Amber? Amber?! Amber!" I shouted as I shook her. "I'm sorry..." She muttered. "R-Rin-kun help me... I don't wanna die..." She started to cry. "Amber, I'm right here for you. Rin-kun's right here!" I exclaimed and held her hand tightly. "Papa... help me..." Dad seemed to freeze and that's when I remembered. She used to call the old geezer 'Papa' when we were kids. He knelt down beside us and took another one of her hands. "You're all liars." Both of us looked at her, wondering if she was referring to us.

"He's not a demon and I'm willing to die to prove it!" Her eyes reverted back to their normal blue colour and I practically hugged her to pieces. "What happened to you? You had us worried sick! What were you saying anyway?Amber don't ever do that again!" "Amber, do you recall dying?" Amber froze a little at the last word. "I recall...I was thrown in a river...and I woke up at a river bank...B-But I feel perfectly alive right now!" She explained. WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD THROW HER INTO A RIVER? I SWEAR IF I FIND THOSE PEOPLE I WILL- "A lost spirit...Did you have any wishes you had that haven't been granted?" "Shiro-san are you saying I'm dead?" She shuddered. "Yes. And for some reason you can't go to heaven. Any wishes?" "I promised Rin-kun that..." She blushed and hugged me. "Oh right, that promise. I remember. Rin told me about it saying he wanted me to conduct the ceremony." "DAD!" I turned crimson red.

"For now, Rin go pack your bags. Our first priority now is to hide you." He said after ordering his fellow church mates to get a car ready and to help the guy Astaroth had possessed. "You aren't even going to treat their wounds?" I shouted. "Rin, bring Amber with you. You need to realise that you ae their target!" "So, if I leave it'll be all over right? Fine! I'll leave then! That should make you feel better!" I retorted at him as I wrapped my arms around Amber. "Rin!" Dad gripped me on the shoulder. "Let go of me! You don't need me anyway! I've been nothing but trouble for as long as I've lived, we're not even really related!" "Rin-kun!" Amber sat up in my arms. "Just be honest that you got tired of pretending we're related! Or can't a priest talk like that? Do you want to be the good father until the-" My pent up rage caused me to grip Amber tightly in the kiss she used to cut me off. She kept kissing me until she felt I had calmed down. "Rin-kun...enough, please." Amber said gently as she carefully stroked my cheek.

"Shiro-san I-" "Both of you just leave." "Don't screw with me. You're not even my father." I muttered. I saw the hurt expression from his face but I couldn't care less. The unexpected thing was that Amber slapped me. "Rin-kun, I'm sorry and I love you, but you shouldn't have said that!" She exclaimed and rubbed the spot she just hit...

~A/N~  
Continued on next chapter :) Review please, I hope this was good!


End file.
